The present invention relates in general to musical instruments, and, more specifically, to a device and method for use with a finger ring or loop that is moved while playing a musical instrument. Finger rings of this type are frequently used while playing a trumpet or a cornet.
Playing certain musical instruments, such as the trumpet, requires a musician to move a slide while playing, using a finger inserted into a ring. However, the size and shape of the ring may be poorly matched to the musician's finger. Musicians with small hands may find that the gap between the finger and an edge of the ring makes it difficult to quickly extend and retract the slide to play certain notes or sequences of notes. This difficulty may cause undue stretching, straining, and tension in the musicians' hand, and may lead student musicians to play out of tune or avoid playing particular musical pieces.
To ameliorate the gap between the ring and finger, some musicians may wrap tape around a part of the ring to reduce the gap. While tape may provide some temporary assistance, it is not aesthetically pleasing, adhesives in the tape may lead to tarnishing or other damage to the instrument, and the tape may shift unexpectedly during a performance.